


Maccadam's [CYOA Transformers AU Merformers Part 1]

by Matrix_Matriarch



Series: Maccadam's AU Multiverse [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, CYOA, Choose Your Own Adventure, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Acidstorm, Genderfluid Character, Interactive, Merformers, Multi, Reader Insert, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers IDW - Freeform, cyberverse, gamebook, gender neutral reader, pick your path, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix_Matriarch/pseuds/Matrix_Matriarch
Summary: After Vector Prime sends you to the world of the merformers you quickly find yourself in the middle of tensions between the leader of the Seekers, Starscream, and the Cityspeakers, Windblade. Where will your loyalties lie?Please read this first so you know what's going on: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396405I'll  add tags as they become necessary. This is a pick-your-path adventure so some tags may only apply to particular routes.





	1. Chapter 1

You pull yourself through with some effort, and find yourself floating. With no small level of panic, it becomes quickly apparent to you that the bar is now underwater, though you seem to be breathing alright by whatever miracle must be at play. What's more, the patrons, which you can now focus on with more clarity, seem to no longer the giant robots you thought you saw before, but large aquatic creatures, most sporting powerful scaled tails and alight with bio-luminescent colours, each magnificent and unique and not in the slightest what you were expecting. You wonder if a mistake had been made. Had Vector not said his race were 'mechanical'? These things didn't seem to be mechanical at all, even the ones with hard plating seemed more like crustaceans than robotic organisms. You begin to turn in the water back to the trapdoor when you notice two things: one, door is gone, and with it the portal you had come through, and two, there seems to be a bubble floating in front of you instead, its silvery surface concealing something within. Your name is somehow etched upon it. As you reach towards it uncertainly, you hear a familiar voice speak in your mind.

>   
>  Dear Y/N,
> 
> You seem to have safely made it through to the universe I have nicknamed 'Merformers', so named on account of my kind being closer to the beings which you call 'Merfolk' on your own planet. You should find that you have been transported to Cybertron, but fear not, the water the water should be perfectly breathable. I have enclosed a large sum of currency for you to use at your discretion. Additionally, I should warn you, the drink you had may have some side effects. In order to aid you in your task of restoring balance, you have been granted a special ability in the form of being able to manipulate the waters of this world, as well as speaking, understanding, reading and writing any language, including the many Cybertronian variants. The world you are in now is a thriving underwater community, and being able to ride its currents is essential, so to keep you safe, this is what I can manage to grant you. You will also notice that the gateway between universes is gone. You will not be able to return home until you have found the source of imbalance that is disrupting the multiverse. I apologise for not making this clear to you earlier, but I think as you explore this world, you will come to realise just how dire our situation is, and how imperative it was that you should aid us. As a first order of business, I recommend you find a good source of information, of course, if that source is also a good friend, it can't do any harm.  
>  With gratitude,
> 
> Vector Prime  
> 

Sure enough, the bubble bursts to reveal what appears to be a translucent pearl with alien looking writing on it. Despite the fact that you are quite certain you have never seen the odd symbols before, you assume the language comprehension abilities Vector gave you are working because you intuitively know it says Unlimited Shanix and Credits Balance. Does this mean what you think it means? If so, it's very good compensation for the trouble you're being put through. You tuck it away before anyone who may not have the most noble intentions can see, though no-one seems to be paying you any attention. The fact that you may not be able to return home sinks in. A wave of sadness hits you immediately, it will be hard to come to terms with not seeing your friends and family for so long. Without anything you can immediately do about the situation, however, you decide to follow Vector's advice and swim over to the main area, looking for someone who looks knowledgeable. With any luck, it'll take your mind off your own troubles. Before you can approach anyone, however, a webbed hand grips your entire arm, the keratinous claws digging into you. Turning, you see the hand belongs to a shark-like merformer, wicked teeth exposed in a sneer, and silver, red and deep blue scales covering their body. From top to tail he must be three times your height at least. The scales on their face are darker, bringing out the vibrant red of their eyes, like hawthorn berries. They have long, pale fins with decorative trails protruding from their back in an impressive display. To see one of these giants up close is more than a little disconcerting.

"Now then, what manner of creature are you? I, Lord Starscream, demand you explain your finless appearance at once!" The scaled creature's voice is sharp and shrill as brittle glass, spoken with an authority which threatens consequences if you don't provide him with an answer. You attempt to subtly swim backwards a little so that there would be more distance between the two of you if you need to make a hasty escape, but Starscream is quick to not so subtly cage you in with webbed hands held behind you in a cheval de frise of lethal claws. Merformer or not, Vector's Cybertronian race is composed of giants and you are struggling to imagine why they would need help from a tiny human such as yourself.

"What does it matter what I am? The name of my species probably wouldn't mean anything to you if you don't know what I am from looking at me." You point out, relieved to find you can talk underwater just as Vector said you would, without even a language barrier. You are reluctant to give away information which might be used against you. 

"Well now, isn't that incredibly, impertinently brave of you? I can see you aren't like the insapient land-based lifeforms. You are no turbofox or petrorabbit, but I suppose you clearly aren't that intelligent as a lifeform either, if you are refusing to answer me." His fins are flaring dangerously and you realise with a sinking feeling he must be someone of high status; it won't be easy to lie low if you are on the wrong side of someone like him. Before you can say anything, however, a feminine voice cuts in smoothly.

"Hello little one. I hope Starscream here isn't causing you too much trouble." This merformer is charcoal with rufescent overtones and the occasional slash of bright cerulean in her scales, with her eyes being a slightly paler but equally intense icy hue, framed by red sigils resembling the eye of Ra. Her head crest has rich golden frills interwoven with the black and blue and she has similar fins to the ones on Starscream's back, though perhaps a little shorter. You can only assume that she is also of some significant status.

"What nonsense! Of course you would immediately jump to accusations, Windblade." Starscream snarls, "I was merely investigating a potential security threat to our beloved Cybertron. Although now it doesn't seem like they really could be a threat at all, now that I consider it..." He jabs you with a taloned finger emphatically, which luckily doesn't do you much harm, but it dislodges the pearly sphere you had stashed away earlier. Both Starscream and the other merformer, Windblade, both grow visibly alarmed at the sight of it. "...Though I suppose I am not infallible."

You hurriedly snatch the pearl from where it floats in front of you and tuck it back in your pocket safely where you had been keeping it before. "Is something the matter...?" You ask hesitantly.

"That artefact is an unmistakable creation of Solus Prime, used by the original Thirteen to hold precious items and bestow enigmatic power. How did you come by it?" Windblade has taken on a tone of reverence, she evidently feels strongly about this 'Thirteen'. Hadn't Vector mentioned something like that before?

"I'm not sure about Solus Prime, but the one who gave this to me called himself Vector Prime, if that means anything to you?"

"So, you must have been in contact with Vector Prime... I wonder why he chose such a strange little creature to appear to. The ways of the Primes are elusive... I must ask you to come with me." Windblade reaches out her own webbed paw, as if expecting you to place yourself in it, and you notice her 'fingers' are more slender than Starscream's, and tapered at the ends to points. You wonder if she has claws like his, or if the points are just for show.

"Hold on Cityspeaker, you can't claim divine right here, the Seekers have just as much reason to... Support our little guest here as your lot!" Starscream interjects, flaring his fins defiantly. It would seem there is some rivalry between these two.

"Don't I get a say in this?" You ask, not liking the way they discuss you as though you are a tactical asset more than a person.

"Of course. The decision is ultimately yours to make." Windblade assures.

"What decision? What do you mean?" You are tired and confused, and don't appreciate all this cryptic nonsense.

"Why, which one of us gets to take custody, I mean, care of you, of course." Starscream smoothly chimes in. "An unknown lifeform baring technology of the Primes suddenly appearing in the same bar in which the two leaders of Cybertron are having an unofficial parlay is no coincidence. Of course, should you decide to come to the Celestial Sphere, I will actually be able to spare the resources to properly cater to your needs, unlike dear Windy here."

"But should you remain in the Hydrosphere," Windblade is quick to add, "You can be sure you have the moral high ground, unlike dear _Starscream_ here." Her cold blue eyes flash with anger at Starscream's words. Starscream's sneers at Windblade's apparent professionalism in not resorting to petty nicknames, but merely turns to address you.

"So, what will it be?"

[ Part 2.1 - "I think I'll go to the Celestial Sphere, with Lord Starscream." }  
[ Part 2.2 - "I'll stay in the Hydrosphere with Cityspeaker Windblade if it's all alright with you." }


	2. 2.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream has taken you to his palace in the opulent city of Vos, but beneath the blinding lights an uneasy trepidation begins to take root in your bones about the true intentions of this supposed Lord of Cybertron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! Thank you for all the Kudos this book and the others in its series have gotten, I really didn't expect it to be found and read by so many people so soon! It's very encouraging.  
> As always, comments and criticism are welcomed and appreciated.

"Excellent. You have made the correct decision, I assure you." Starscream's brilliant red eyes catch you in their glow, as he sends a triumphant look to Windblade, who merely shakes her head in disappointment. "Do not worry, you will be fully taken care of, and whatever it is that the Primes have seen fit to bestow upon you, well, I'm sure we can share that burden." His smile is all sharp teeth.

"Actually... It's just the one Prime who's given me a task..." You cautiously correct, not wanting to spread misleading information.

"Yes, yes, of course. Now, if you'll come with me..." Starscream waves dismissively before taking you up in his hands. He shoots one last mocking look at Windblade, before swimming right out of Maccadam's into the open ocean. It seems Maccadam's is located on a coral plateau, between the rise of a rock face pockmarked with caves, and some dark mass speckled with light and movement in the distance. The caves in the rock face behind you also have lights at some entrances and some entrances which are dark. The longer you stare, the more you notice merformers darting in and out, or lounging outside. You draw in a gasp as the distant dark mass moves, unfolding a colossal tail, which it tucks back into a new position. Instinctively you panic at the thought of taking in water to your lungs, before remembering that you could still breathe, or gasp, easily here.

"Something catch your eye, little one?" Starscream asks amusedly, following your gaze. "What's the matter, you haven't seen a Titan before? You will get to see another up close soon enough, all the more impressive than that one because it has the power of flight." Without doing you the courtesy of pausing for questions, Starscream proceeds to swim upwards, accelerating at an impressive speed. You realise he seems to be heading for the starry sky reflected in the silvery ocean surface, and a new worry arises - Vector claimed you would be able to breathe here, but he hadn't specified if that included above water. Would you suffer the irony of being the first human to drown by being taken out of the sea?

"Wait!" You call, but it's too late - Starscream has broken the surface of the ocean, droplets spraying everywhere. To begin with, you think your panic must have caused you to perceive everything in slow motion, for the droplets of water are resolving themselves into spheres and gently drifting down to be reclaimed by the brine at a rate of motion completely unfamiliar to you. But as you put out your hand to get Starscream's attention, you realise the real reason for the strange behaviour of the droplets: the air is incredibly viscous. It's like moving through gaseous treacle. Furthermore, the stars you had thought you'd seen from the water were not stars at all, but little luminous orbs which seemed to permeate the atmosphere's liquid darkness. Starscream slowed, shielding you against turbulence with one hand. You realised his long fins were completely outstretched, rippling like wings as they bore you both upwards.

"Is something the matter? I'm afraid I can't afford to wait, if I stop we won't have enough momentum to reach New Vos." He seems somewhat exasperated at your outburst. You take a moment to find that you are actually breathing without difficulty still, despite the change from water to air (if you could call this 'air'; its substance makes it seem aqueous). You had been so distracted by the strangeness of this planet that the transition had been lost on your lungs, apparently.

"It's nothing, sorry. I thought I might not be able to breathe." You feel somewhat sheepish now. Starscream gives you a strange look but says nothing in reply. Above you, glimmers of gold peak through the darkness, before the darkness is cleared altogether and your vision is filled with great gilded wings, large enough to fill the whole sky and extend past the visible horizons. The wings belong to something resembling a huge bird, though all but its wicked beak and claws are covered in scales, not a feather in sight, and the claws themselves are more crab-like than anything a bird ought to have. As you near it, you see many merformers with similarly impressive fins as Starscream's own, darting in and out of the bird's structure.

"This is Chela, Titan incarnate of Vos, the city of the Seekers. Feel free to to call it your home." Starscream offers, clawed hand at your back as he guides you into the gargantuan air-born city. Despite the Hydrosphere being much more wet and dense, visibility in the Celestial Sphere is strangely warped by the little 'stars' that light the way all around you, meaning that although you can see all the way to the shimmering surface below, the many silver lights between you and the sea are dizzyingly dazzling, dancing across your vision in a manner that forces you to look away, back towards the city, which seems to have less of the floating fragments of starlight within its walls. It is, however, still immensely bright, filled with movement and bustle, those merformers with the long, drifting fins flared out are whirling all around you, going this way and that.

"What am I supposed to do here?" You ask uncertainly.

"Anything you like, Vos is a free city, and Chela doesn't mind its residents having a little fun. But perhaps, first, I could take that heavy pearl off your little hands for you..."

"Er, that's alright, thank you." You hold it a little tighter, somehow feeling unsettled all of a sudden. Perhaps it's the way Starscream smiles with all his sharkish predatory teeth, constantly, their serrated points shining white in the starlight. Yes, you really would prefer if he'd stop doing that. Or something about the giant hand he guides you with feeling more like a cage with his claws as bars, the longer you are in contact with it. "I can hold it myself. Where are we going?"

"As you wish..." That serrated smile of his falters only slightly. "I'm taking you to my central palace, to meet with my Trine. I'd also like to have Ion Storm examine that pearl of yours." He catches the guarded look in your eyes. "You can watch to make sure he doesn't do anything your Prime wouldn't if you must!

"Isn't it a sacred artefact?" You may not be familiar with the culture of these fishfolk, but what he's suggesting sounds like a possible desecration of something which that other merformer, Windblade, had seemed to hold so much respect for.

"Well, yes, but... Why would the Primes give us gifts if not for us to use them?"

Not wishing to argue with someone who surely knows more about their own religion than you do, you remain silent.

Soon enough, the walls of Starscream's palace rise before you, sheer, diaphanous and glaringly pale against the darkness of the Celestial Sphere. Like everything in Vos, the building takes on an ethereal golden aurora gleaned from Chela's magnificent plating. There are no streets, passageways or even supporting beams connected to the palace, it simply floats above and below the disorientating Seeker city, which seems to you to have no concept of up or down, merely all encompassing three-dimensional space and many grand open areas allowing for the inhabitants to navigate their way around at speed without a single road or walkway. Vos itself appears to be spherical in structure, with the palace situated at its centre, the only building with no connections to the rest of the city. You make a mental note to practice that water manipulation ability Vector mentioned in his letter, since you don't fancy you'll have as much luck navigating the unnatural layout of this metropolis as the locals do without its help. You can only hope water manipulation will work on whatever dark fluid the Celestial Sphere is composed of, since it certainly doesn't _feel_ like swimming in normal water.

Starscream is already gliding through one of the gaps in the spiked outer structure and you kick out to keep up with him, struggling despite the aid of a current drawing you in. As you pass through you see two Seekers were actually posted either side of the entryway, hidden behind the layered barbs which serve as both decoration and defence. A third is solemnly poised above your heads, similarly hidden, and all three bear wicked looking metallic spears coloured in likeness to their scales, with tips that glow and crackle menacingly. They dart out of sight as Starscream draws near.

The palace's interior is no less impressive, and every room you are lead through adorned with sculptures and paintings of all manners, mostly dealing with themes of power, hedonism, and aerial motion. There are strong currents to allow for ease of passage, but they are designed to carry gigantic beings weighing several tons at a sedately rate, so, fearing their strength, you stay very close to Starscream, not much able to appreciate the novelty or convenience they are supposed to provide. Unlike outside, there is absolutely no trace of the dark, viscous fluid of which most of the Celestial Sphere seems to be composed, leaving everything seeming searingly bright by comparison. Eventually a final pair of slick doors part way to reveal an office, where you can already hear two loud voices arguing even before you set sight on the two Seekers in the room.

"I ask little of this world, and hold only three things precious. My Trine, my duty, and top of this list, my identity. Three things, Thundercracker! Changing the paint job on my scales would be a pretty big violation of numero uno, I'll have you know!" The first speaker is lashing their tail in agitation, and both they and the one they are addressing seem oblivious to your entry.

"Aw, c'mon Acid Storm, I wouldn't normally ask something like this but you know how important this project is to me! Can't ya just bear with a little while longer?" The second Seeker implores. You look to Starscream for indication of what you should do, and are met only with a noncommittal shrug by way of reply.

Both Seekers continue to be utterly engrossed in their conflict, as the first rounds on the other one, beginning to circle him. "No, I will not 'bear with'! I'm the _green_ one. It's my _thing_! I am _not_ buying into your fool's errand to get your work publicised when when you can't even see the blatantly obvious fact that Starscream is totally and utterly using- Uh." As they circle the one called Thundercracker they at last get to a point where they can see you and Starscream waiting at the door. Their red eyes lock with the Lord, causing Thundercracker to turn around to see what Acid Storm is looking at.

"Oh, hi Stars! Sorry if we were disturbing the peace or somethin', we were just... Discussing stuff." Thundercracker tries to explain.

"Yes... I can see that. If you would be so kind as to continue your _discussion_ another time, that would be excellent. For now, I need a word with Acid Storm." Starscream tilts his head towards the door, indicating for Thundercracker to leave. The blue Seeker does so, peering at you curiously as he passes by, before the doors slide closed behind him with a soft **thunk.**

"What did you need, Starscream?" Acid Storm glides forward now, crimson gaze narrowing and scaled arms crossing against their chest. Their fins and head crest are resemble those of Starscream and Thundercracker, as well as a number of the other Seekers you've seen. Their scales are a distinctive viridescent green, with darker glaucous patches creating a map-like effect across their body. There is a yellow stripe vertically spanning their chest down to their stomach, with mottled slate-grey either side. The tips of their back fins are also yellow, but their tail remains a gradient from the slate-grey to vibrant green. It's evident that when they claimed their identity was being 'the green one', it was no exaggeration.

"I'd need you to fetch your Trinemate, Ion Storm. This one," He gestures to you, " Has something I'd like him to examine."

"Oh, OK, so you don't actually need _me_..." Acid Storm shakes their head.

"Now then, Y/N, I really would so love to introduce you to my own Trine. Of course, if you don't trust me, I do understand. You can go with Acid Storm here instead, to keep an eye on that pearl of yours..."

Part 3.1 - "Actually, I think I'll do just that, Starscream. After all, I was the one Vector entrusted it to, so I think I should stay with it and go with Acid Storm instead."  
Part 3.2 - "No, no, it's fine! I'll go along with you, Starscream. I'd like to meet your Trine!"


End file.
